


The best worst year.

by elisa_anya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_anya/pseuds/elisa_anya
Summary: Dean is in the Hospital Wing after a Quidditch accident. He's too sad to sleep as he goes over all the things that went bad for him that year, until his best friend Castiel sneaks in to see him. Can he make Dean feel better?





	The best worst year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, anyone who is reading this. I wrote this short piece while the system was down yesterday. I usually don't write more than one story at the time, but I had a little free time and this is a one-shot anyway, so what the hell.  
> If you like it, I'd appreciate some comments/opinions/critiques, and thank you for reading in advance!  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Dean couldn’t sleep, no matter how late it was or how much Madame Pomfrey had insisted he needed to rest. He had a terrible headache that made a deadly combo with the emotional ache that very literally made his chest hurt. He felt like _garbage_ tonight. So instead he sat in his bed, all alone in the Hospital Wing, his back against the cold wall, staring into nothingness. He didn’t mind the darkness that engulfed him, it was a perfect reflection of how he felt; alone, adrift and empty. The moonlight coming through the windows was actually quite a beautiful thing, the stars shone brightly outside in a cloudless sky and provided enough light to see down at the grounds of the school, but he didn’t have it in him to appreciate the little things tonight, not when he’d failed at absolutely everything that school year.

He clenched his fists and jaw as he ran over the events of that evening. He wanted to punch the wall; how could he have been so _stupid_ ? He’d almost had it, the golden snitch had been merely inches away from the tip of his fingers, and Dean should have known better than to let his guard down, even when winning had seemed a done deal,  because thanks to his arrogance and his downright _stupidity_ , he’d completely forgotten to check what was happening around him and the bludger had flown right towards his head. He couldn’t remember much after that, but when he woke up to Madame Pomfrey tending to him and asked her who had won the match, he’d not like to hear the winning team wasn’t his. He didn’t know what hurt more; the excruciating pain in his head that was so intense he was having trouble even thinking straight, or the sense of absolute devastation because now he’d screwed up in literally _every_ possible way that year.

Honestly, he felt like crying, and being all alone in the room, he allowed the tears to go as far as to cloud his sight, though he didn’t break down in tears out of sheer pride.

A part of him hoped he could stay in the Hospital Wing for a couple of days because he really wasn’t looking forward to facing his teammates and the rest of the members of his House. He’d disappointed them, failed them severely with a silly rookie mistake, and because of him they’d lost the tournament for the year. Dean wasn’t smart, so he rarely ever made his House gain points, and he had a bit of a reputation for getting in trouble, so he occasionally caused his House to _lose_ points, but he was good at Quidditch, and it was his way of giving back to his fellow Gryffindors. And then he’d gone as messed it up. He could remember flying so quickly, hand extended, nearly touching the goddamn snitch, and he’d felt the rush of excitement and happiness because he’d been _sure_ he was going to catch it. He’d forgotten about the world for a moment, about all the other bad things that had happened that year, and with a smile in his face he’d pursue the golden ball. He honestly had not heard the warnings of his teammates yelling at him to look up, to _move_ , because he was going to get hit.

Winning the Quidditch Cup had been Dean’s last hope to avoid declaring the year an absolute fiasco. Everything had gone terribly wrong for him.

The school year sucked even before it begun. Dean remembered it all like it was yesterday, like all the events of the year suddenly came all at once to slap him across the face.

First of all, Cas hadn’t been able to visit him during the summer. His friend had told him not to get his hopes up; he needed his eldest brothers’ permission to go, that is Michael’s and Lucifer’s, and the later brother would not at all have his youngest sibling off to the Muggle world for the summer; he loathed them and couldn’t stop Castiel from befriended muggle-borns at school, but he could certainly stop him visiting them. But by then, Dean had already planned everything he’d like to do with Cas, all the things he wanted to show his friend, all the places in town he’d take him to visit. He was sure his best friend was going to love the beach (Castiel had confessed he’d never set foot in the sea) and the small funfair that visited every year. The sunset in the beach was beautiful, and Dean couldn’t wait to show it to him. He had come up with a list of all the muggle food he wanted Castiel to try, including several treats from Dean’s favorite bakery in town. He was going to teach his friend how to ride a bicycle, and he smiled imagining the two of them riding through the fields towards the beach in the afternoons. He saved money to buy more video games for Cas to try out and knew the two of them and his brother Sam would spent many sleepless nights playing in front of the TV... And then the letter came, apologizing, because Castiel couldn’t make it to his place. Dean had felt more disappointed than he’d dare admit, and instead of counting down the days until Cas arrived to his home, he was now counting down the days until his dad took him shopping for their new books to Diagon Alley, where he could meet his friend during the holidays.

His 6th school year started and with that, Dean had felt happier; even though he got a ton shit of homework the very first week of school, he still loved the castle, loved spending every day with his friends, making time to have meals with his brother and his friends that weren’t from his House, and even cherished his study sessions with Cas. Only his best friend could make studying somewhat pleasant, and he was patient with Dean and would always explain things to him in ways he could understand. Dean knew Cas could have perfectly made it to any house he wanted; he was smarter than most, so Ravenclaw would have received him with pleasure; he would surely achieve great things, so Slytherin wouldn’t have turned his back on the kid; he didn’t lack courage and always stood up for his friends and even strangers, and he had long ago gained the respect and even affection of Gryffindors, but he was kind above all. He was loving and gentle, helped everyone who seemed troubled, and everyone liked him, so Castiel was a proud Hufflepuff. He gave his House a good name (and several points every week).

Everything was going just fine, normally happy, but then his fallout with Lisa happened. His _very public_ fallout with Lisa. Truth be told, Dean felt more guilty (and embarrassed) about it than sorry or hurt. He’d been dating her fellow Gryffindor since their 5th year. It was a very comfortable, simple relationship; Lisa was quite independent, and let Dean have the space he needed to spend time with his friends and Sam, and she got on perfectly well with them too. Sometimes she would join in on his study sessions with Cas, or she’d go to his Quidditch practises and cheer him on, then walked him up to the castle when he was done. Dean liked their uncomplicated relationship; Lisa was pretty, mature, very self-reliant, and the Winchester was sure things were going well… But apparently, Lisa needed more attention than Dean was providing, and got tired of being the one that always proposed they spent time together. His lack of action on Valentine’s Day had been the last straw for the girl… The holiday was coming up and Dean wasn’t really thinking too much about it. Lisa wasn’t, or at least didn’t seem to be, the kind of girl that went crazy about the holiday, so Dean thought she wouldn’t mind if they spent the day in the castle instead...

Boy, had he been _wrong_.

Dean was sitting in the Great Hall with Cas that day, studying (or pretending to study, while in reality Dean watched Castiel study and distracted him from time to time with random questions about things that didn’t matter at all but made his friend smile at the randomness for the question). Lisa walked up to Dean a while after lunch, huffing and puffing, arms crossed over her chest.

“Dean,” she started, and Dean turned around with a clueless, happy smile that only upset Lisa even further. How could he be so infuriatingly _cheerful_ and _oblivious_ to her concerns and needs, and always in the presence of his best friend? “Are we going out or what?”

“Out? Where?” he asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He missed the way Castiel looked up, a disappointed expression on his face at the idea of Dean leaving. Lisa didn’t.

“ _Where_ ? It’s Valentine’s Day! I don’t know where, _anywhere_ I guess!”

“Oh… Oh, you wanna do something with me?”

Lisa’s eyes widened in anger and disbelief, and she unfolded her arms in an angry fashion. “Well, _yes_ , Dean! I want to spend time with my boyfriend, unlike you with me!”

“Hey, now, that’s not fair, I spend time with you,” Dean told her, and boy, he shouldn’t have.

“Only because I chase you around, Dean! You _never_ come looking for me! When was the last time _you_ asked _me_ to do anything? You’d much rather spend the Valentine’s Day inside the castle with Castiel,” Lisa pointed a hand in Cas’ direction, who blushed furiously and looked away, as if that would make him disappear, “than your own girlfriend!”

Lisa had been nearly shouting at that point, and though there wasn’t that many people left in the Great Hall, they had all turned around on their seats, watching the show. Dean took notice of people staring and his cheeks turned a strong shade of red. Castiel had made himself tiny in his seat and wondered if there could be a way Lisa would let him leave without making him a part of the argument again. He’d decided not to move an inch instead and pretend he was invisible, too afraid to catch her attention again.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. He didn’t know what to say. A part of him whispered in the very back on his mind, that she was right; he’d rather spend the day sitting with Cas, doing nothing in particular, than set out into the cold for a girly date with Lisa. Another part of him that was stupidly proud and didn’t like to be wrong and yelled at in public, wanted to say she was being unfair; he _did_ spend time with her, he went looking for her around the castle… Though now he _really_ thought about it, he realised he _didn’t_ go looking for her… Every time he had free time, he usually looked for Cas and joined him in his table under the Hufflepuff banners. All of the young Novak’s Housemates were already used to having the loud Gryffindor sitting in their table, as his own Housemates were not at all surprise to have Castiel sitting with them on a regular basis. Otherwise, Dean spent time with his younger brother in the Gryffindor tower, or tried to catch up with some homework. He really preferred to spend time with his friends, and though he liked Lisa and for a long time she’d been one of those friends he spent time with, he found himself admitting she was not his first choice… And that wasn't fair to her.

“Lisa…” Dean’s face fell slowly as it begun to sink in that he didn’t really love her. They’ve been dating for many months now, the words should have come to his lips by now, but he wasn’t feeling it at all. He cared for her, he really did, he liked her a lot, but now that he was been honest with himself, it was time to admit his feelings for her weren’t going to escalate to love. It would have happened by now. Dean got up from his seat slowly. “I’m sorry… Look, we should probably talk… Can we go somewhere more private?”

Lisa crossed her arms again and there were tears in her eyes. Dean hated himself for making her cry and was thankful beyond reason that she didn’t continue yelling at him, because he deserved it, but she was awesome like that so she didn’t. She merely nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. Dean looked at Cas for a moment. He was so embarrassed he didn’t know what to say. He grabbed his book and his bag, and ran after Lisa without saying a word to his friend.

Their private discussion had been less loud and sadder; Dean apologised for his behaviour and decided it’s better to break it off.

“You deserve better, I’m sorry, Lisa, I really am…” he whispered.

Lisa nodded. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand. “I just wish you would have realised sooner, you know?” she said. She didn’t sound mad anymore, just hurt, and Dean didn’t know what’s worse. He knew he deserved worse, she was being too good to him. “I wouldn’t have judged you, but I deserved to know. To be honest, I’ve always been rather jealous of Cas, it’s nice to know I wasn’t going crazy.”

“Wow, wow, what are you talking about?” Dean looked up, a mix of confusion and embarrassment twisting his usually lovely and composed face.

“Oh, come on, you don’t have to lie to me, Dean. You and Cas-”

“Are friends,” he finished for her, a little mad himself now.

She sighed and regarded Dean for a moment, then shook her head like the boy was a lost case. “You can’t admit it to yourself, can you?”

Dean wanted to ask what, but at the same time he doesn’t, so he just clenched his jaw instead and remained silent. There was no need to ask, not really, he knew what she’d meant, what she’d implied.

“I just really hope you grow a pair one day and you take what you want,” she said, rather rudely, her patience finally running out, before she walked out.

That had been the first day of a series of really bad days for Dean. And it wasn’t just the fact that the entire school knew about their argument, and that girls all around the school whispered behind his back, excited at the prospect of a single Dean Winchester, and laughed annoyingly and winked at him when they passed him in the corridors. It wasn’t even that he’d been warned by Hermione Granger not to accept food from girls because she’d heard gossips about some girls making love potions to get to Dean, which was slightly disturbing. The worst part was when the guys from Slytherin told jokes about him and Cas, Dean’s unexpected Valentine’s Day date, because he _actually_ blushed and hurried away with his face down in a way he’d never done before. Dean was starting, for the first time ever, to recognise there was something more than simple brotherly love between them. Ever since that conversation with Lisa, something had changed about the way he saw his friend. He could now see so clearly how his day revolved around trying to somehow fit in Castiel’s schedule when they didn’t have classes together. Now it was obvious that he didn’t spend a single meal without sitting next to the blue-eyed boy. He was noticing how much he’d grown, how truly handsome he was becoming. Dean found himself wondering about things he shouldn’t wonder about, like the shape of Cas’ lips, the shy sound of his laugh when Dean managed to make him crack up, and it’s always a modest, small sound, but he relished in it. He watched Castiel’s pale cheeks go a little red with the cold, loved the way his hair becomes _even messier_ with the winter wind, and found himself admiring the shape of his body as the wind pushed the front of his clothes closer to his body. He found himself staring out the window, admitting to himself that it would only get worse, Castiel was obviously meant to become more and more handsome through the years. By that time next year, his friend would be even more beautiful, _sexier_ , and how was Dean going to deal with that if he could barely keep it together now?

The greatest of all tragedies had occurred: Dean had fallen in love with his best friend. He’d lied to himself so naturally for so long, but Lisa had to go and ruin it for him by opening his eyes to the truth. Now he couldn’t hold Castiel’s stare for too long, because he found himself lost in those blue eyes, and Cas made a habit of tilting his head in an annoyingly adorable way as he waited for Dean to actually listen to what he was saying. It was terrible, really fucking terrible, Dean thought, because Castiel was fucking perfect, and that had been fine before he’d realised he had feelings for him, but now he had to watch the blue-eyed Hufflepuff go out in dates with other guys and girls Dean knew didn’t deserve him, didn’t get him like Dean did. Castiel was very handsome and kind, and popular in a weird way, because he was liked by everyone, but not really _understood_ by most. His mysterious, intense personality and deep blue eyes were a magnet most people were attracted to; not to mention he was a perfectly respectable gentleman who came from a powerful, rich family and was surely going to be someone very important in the future. Castiel was the perfect catch.

Strangely, more often than not, Cas dated someone for a short period of time before it was suddenly over. Why ‘ _strangely’_ , you wonder? Because Dean couldn’t understand why anyone who got the chance to date him would be stupid enough to mess things up. In all honesty, Dean didn’t want to know, and thankfully Cas didn’t discuss his relationships with him. It was bad enough watching the boy walk around hand in hand with someone else from time to time around the castle, he wanted to rip his eyes right out whenever he had the terrible luck of running into Castiel making out with someone in some dark corner. Dean didn’t need him to discuss his feelings for other people as well, he wouldn’t be able to bare it.

As if this new realisation didn’t completely screw him over because now he had a whole of a lot bigger reason to get distracted while he studied with Castiel, Dean got terribly sick a couple of days before their exams. It had been so bad, he actually ends up in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was stunned to see the boy so sick and it took her a couple of days to make Dean feel brand new again, but by then he’d lost a lot of precious time and he was struggling worst than ever to catch up with all the studying he didn’t do while his fever rendered him unable to even open his eyes for the most part. In the end, Dean did terribly in his exams. He’d never been a straight A+ student, but he’d also never done _this_ bad before either. He was ashamed, and didn’t even need to wait for the results to know he’d failed miserably.

Quidditch had been the last good thing he’d been looking forward to succeeding at that year, and he’d messed it up too. It’d been a fucking terrible year and Dean could not wait for it to be over. A part of him even wanted to go home and not see Castiel for a while, naively thinking that maybe he could get over his crush if he didn’t have to look at that devastatingly handsome face everyday for months on end.

Dean was so absorbed in his misery, he hadn’t heard the door opened. He almost had a heart attack and jumped high in his bed when he’d caught sight from the corner of his eye of a figure just inches away from him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s me, Dean!” Cas said in a whisper, then looked around to make sure Madame Pomfrey wasn’t coming. He hurried to Dean’s side and tried to examine his head, but it was too dark to tell how bad the injury was.

“Cas! What the hell are you doing here!” Dean hissed. He blinked furiously a couple of times and hoped with all his might that the boy couldn’t see there were tears in his eyes.

“I was worried about you! You were still unconscious when Sam and I came to see you after dinner,” Cas said as he sat in the edge of Dean’s bed. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas placed a hand over his thigh, suddenly very aware of their proximity.

“Well, I’m fine, you can go now. If you get caught, you’ll get in so much trouble!”

Castiel _never_ got in trouble. Dean rarely ever managed to make him do anything that was in the slightest indecent, and it was Sam or other friends who usually got caught with him causing trouble.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter,” Cas shrugged. “What can they do, take points from me? We’re not even close to winning the cup this year anyway.”

Dean snorted. “ _What?_ Who _are_ you and what have you done with my friend? If Flinch catches you wandering out of bed _this_ late-”

“He’ll catch me if you don’t lower your voice, jeez!” Cas hissed under his breath and Dean’s surprised. Since when was Cas this rebellious? “I just- I wanted to see you, alright? Sam was worried. I- I was worried too. You took a pretty strong blow to the head.”

Dean looked down. “Wish it would have been stronger…” he mumbled.

“ _What?_ Your head would have exploded.”

For the second time that night and maybe the hundredth that year, Dean felt like crying. “I deserve it. I ruined everything. I’m such a failure.” Dean fisted the sheets and tried _oh so hard_ not to cry because he didn’t want to behave like a little girl in front of his friend. He’d made a fool of himself enough times this year in front of him. “Cas, just- Just go, alright? I’m fine.”

But Cas didn’t move an inch. He stared at Dean through the darkness that separated them and his blue eyes fucking shone like stars in the dark, Dean thought.

“Dean…” he said softly and tenderly, and it just felt like a punch in Dean’s heart to be addressed so gently by him. “You’re clearly not fine. Why would you say you’re a failure? Talk to me, friend.”

When Castiel moved his hand to place it over his wrist, Dean wanted to pull away, because he wished he could turn his hand around and interlock their fingers, but he couldn’t, and the forbidden warmth of Cas’ skin over his felt like hell and heaven at the same time.

“If it makes you feel any better, nobody’s blaming you for the bludger. That Benny took a really good swing at the ball, that’s all Dean, he was very close to you. It was bad luck,” Cas spoke quietly and squeezed his hand.

“Bad luck, yeah, _for sure_ ,” Dean laughed humorlessly, staring straight ahead. “All this goddamn year was a huge strike of freaking bad luck. First the summer fiasco, then Lisa, the exams, you, now the freaking cup-”

“ _Me_?” Cas asked taken aback. “What’s wrong with me?”

Dean’s heart sank. _Well, there we fucking go again messing up, well fucking done, Dean_ , he growled internally to himself.

“N-nothing,” he mumbled unconvincingly. If Castiel wasn't’ there, he would consider punching himself in the face.

Cas leant closer, looking worried. “Dean, tell me, please, have I done something wrong?”

The concern in his voice broke Dean’s heart. _Great, now you’re making Cas feel bad, you asshole._ “No, no, it’s not you, Cas. Jeez, I’m sorry, forget I said anything, okay?”

But Cas didn’t let it go.

“Dean, you’ve just listed me with all the things that went badly in your year. If I offended you somehow, I apologise, okay? Is it because Lucifer didn’t let me visit you? Cause I’m really sorry about that. I really wanted to go, I would have loved to visit you. You know I don’t care you come from a muggle family, right?”

Dean sighed and turned to look at him. Cas was leaning so close, Dean actually felt his hot breath when the boy exhaled. For just a moment, he looked down at his friend’s lips.

“Of course I know that, Cas. You’re the kindest person I know, man.”

“Then why am I one of the worst things that happened to you this year?”

Cas’ voice actually broke at the end and Dean stared at him, a little surprised… And were those _tears_ that are making his eyes particularly shiny?

“Cas… Are you- are you _crying_?”

“No,” the boy answered defensively, a bit too quickly, as he was leaning away.

This had to be the lowest Dean could get in his own personal hell, because things just couldn’t get worse. Making Cas cry was a new low, even for him.

Suddenly Cas looked up again and spoke before Dean could stay anything to make him feel better. Dean didn’t expect at all what came from his mouth. “Is it because it’s my fault you and Lisa broke up? I- I could talk to her, if you want me to. You could get back together, I’m sure she’d take you back.”

“What? How was that _your_ fault?”

“Well, you know, we spend so much time together… It was selfish of me to keep you to myself so much, I’m sorry, Dean.”

“ _What?_ It wasn’t your fault, Cas. And I don’t want to get back with Lisa. She was right all along.”

“About what?”

Dean closed his mouth and stared dumbly at him. If he could just stop saying inconvenient, stupid stuff, for the love of God…

Cas stared back for a long minute, then the expression on his face went from confusion to understanding. _You’d much rather spend the Valentine’s Day inside the castle with Castiel._ Lisa’s words ran in circles in his head.

“Dean…”

“Cas, just go, okay? Please?” Dean ran a hand through his hair nervously, then flinched when it fucking hurt, because he was _not_ supposed to touch his head. “Everything I touch, breaks. So just please go before I ruin our friendship too.”

Dean snapped his hand away from under Castiel’s and looked away, breathing heavily. He knew, Cas knew, Dean could tell. He could see right through him now, and oh _God_ , what if things got awkward and Cas didn’t want to be his friend anymore? This was the whole reason why he’d kept his feelings a secret all this time, he couldn't bare the thought of losing his closest friend.

“No,” Cas stated firmly. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why you broke up with Lisa, Dean. Why am I in your list of bad things?”

Cas was looking at him with utter determination, his face dead serious. He really wasn’t leaving. Dean considered making enough noise to catch Madame Pomfrey’s attention, but how lame and coward would _that_ be?

“Because… B-because…” Dean swallowed hard. He was about to blurt it all out, he knew himself, but he was trying to fight the urge to confess everything… But another part of him was just so _exhausted_ to hide things from Cas, to pretend in front of him. He’d always been the _one_ person, along with his brother, who had understood him thoroughly, who had made him feel at home in Hogwarts and completely accepted, despite his many flaws. He missed that, he missed being honest without being afraid of judgement, missed being _himself_ , and what was the fucking point of Cas being his best friend if Dean couldn’t be himself around him anymore? “Because it fucking _hurts_ to see you go around the castle with a new girlfriend or boyfriend every month, Cas. I can’t stand it, for the life of me, I _can’t_ . And it was fine, until Lisa very kindly pointed out that I’d much rather be with you on Valentine’s Day, and she was _right_ , I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. And I love you, man. But, I _really_ love you, not like I’ve always said I did, not like a brother. I _love_ you, and I missed you on summer, and I counted down the days to see _you_ , not Lisa. And I fucking hate that I love you because you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship. So- if you- if you just give me some time, hopefully I'll get over it during the summer.”

Dean was out of breath like he'd run a marathon and his head was aching worse than ever, but that could partially be due to the emotional mess he was feeling right now too. Cas just stared at him, eyes wide opened in surprise, mouth hanging slightly opened.

Dean moaned. “Cas, please, say something. _Anything_ , really. Just, please, promise me we'll remain friend. Everything can be normal, I swear.”

It took Castiel a moment to process everything and to actually believe it, and then a miracle happened just before Dean’s eyes: Cas’ lips begun to curl up in a shy smile.

“Sorry, Dean, we can't go back to normal… But, if you'd like it, we could upgrade our relationship.”

“W-what?”

Cas chuckled softly. It's a lighthearted, kind laugh. “Dean… I didn't know you liked guys. Have I known, I would have asked you out a long time ago.”

Dean blinked dumbly.

“I swear, if you ask ‘what’ one more time...” Cas shook his head, smiling, leaning impossibly closer with every passing second. “You're not the failure you think you are. You're a great wizard, a skilful seeker, you’re loved by many and you’re my best friend. You've just have a rough year, that's all, and if you let me, I can make the ending a little more pleasant.”

Cas closed his eyes and Dean’s froze with shock as their lips met. Castiel’s were a little dry and chapped, but soft nonetheless, and with a swift and slow movement of his tongue over Dean’s lips, he fixed that. Dean gasped, a little surprised, but allowed Castiel to continue kissing him. He was very skillful, Dean thought he understood Castiel’s heart-breaker reputation very well now. Who wouldn't want a piece of that, even if it was just for a little while?

Dean melted into the kiss and shaky hands found their way to the back of Cas’s head, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth to let Novak’s tongue in. It felt incredible, the scent of Cas’ discreet cologne and his hot breath in his mouth were intoxicating and Dean wondered for a moment if maybe the bludger hit him harder than he realised and he was hallucinating this because his luck just took a 180° turn for the better and it seemed just so unlikely after everything that happened that year.

Finally, and rather unwillingly, Castiel pulled away, but still hovered just inches away from Dean’s face.

“Better?” he asked in a whisper and Dean could hear the smile on his face.

“I think it's the best worst year of my life now,” Dean laughed under his breath.

“I'm glad to be of help, my friend,” Cas whispered, gently nudging their noses. He leant forward to kiss Dean again when a noise from not too far startled the both of them.

“Cas, you should really go. You'll get detention forever if you get caught.”

“It'd be worth it.”

Dean smiled but pushed him away softly.

“I won’t be able to date you if you’re in detention for a month.”

“Okay, okay, I'll go. But don't think you can rid of me so easily, Winchester. I'm 17 now, I can visit you all I want on summer. So you'd better tell your father your boyfriend's coming to visit.”

Dean’s stomach fluttered with butterflies in a very cliché way as he watched Cas hurrying out of the room. He could hear the boy chuckling under his breath and turned to wave at him before he closed the Hospital Wing’s door.

 _His boyfriend_ … He had a _boyfriend_ now… And it wasn't just anyone, it was his best friend... Maybe the year hadn't been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. Usually people put Cas in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and while I agree he'd be great at any of those houses, I think Hufflepuff is so underrated. I think he'd be a great fit there too.  
> Bye guys!


End file.
